Peter and the Avengers
by denyz
Summary: 4 things the Avengers learn about Peter and 1 thing he learns about them. Post-TASM2/CA:TWS. Please, R&R. One-shot (or whatever it is). Rated K for language.


**Hi. Since I have a little writer's block on my Superman story, I decided to write a little "story" about Spider-Man and the Avengers, since Spider-Man is my favorite Marvel hero. I don't own Spider-Man, nor do I own any of the Avengers. Please, read and review, I would really appreciate it. It is an Avengers/The Amazing Spider-Man 2 crossover.**

* * *

 **1 - His intelligence**

Tony was dead tired, so at least, he had an excuse on why he hasn't solved this particular equation. Yet. But can you blame him? He hasn't slept in over 24 hours, and the Avengers just got back from a fight with some terrorists who tried to blow up the JFK airport.

Of course he would be tired!

He touched the bridge of his nose in irritation.. and because of the headache that was starting to creep out. Oh, how he hated headaches.

Just then, the door opened. Tony looked behind him and saw that it was the newest addition to the team – Peter Parker, or as the people of New York know him, Spider-Man. Peter slowly made his way to Tony and looked at him, as if he was analyzing him. Suddenly, he spoke.

„Tony, when was the last time you slept?" he asked.

Tony had to try very hard not to roll his eyes, and even then, he failed.

„Doesn't matter. I just need to solve this one equation and then I'll go to sleep, alright? Just don't tell Pepper, or else she'd.. I don't even want to know what she'd do. And you don't either. Deal?" asked Tony in return.

Peter sighed. He knew Tony is stubborn as a mule, but he could see that the man was very tired. He rolled his eyes and looked at the board with the equation written on it. He ran a hand through his hair and then looked back at Tony.

„X equals 5.403^10*19. Now, would you be so kind and get some sleep? Or do I have to drag you into your room?" asked Peter.

Tony just looked at him, then back at the board, then back at him, and again at the board. This continued for about a minute.

Just how smart was this kid? And yes, he's calling him kid, since he can't be more than 17. He read the file about him before he joined the team, but there wasn't mentioned that he was a genius. Well, of course he is a genius. Even Bruce and Tony had trouble with this equation, though they both blamed it on their tiredness.

He looked at Peter, who looked at him with a confused expression on his face. Tony then started laughing.

„What's so funny, Tony?" asked Peter. Tony started laughing even harder. _Guess that being awake for over 24 hours repeatedly does things to people, not that I would know.. of course_.

Tony managed to say something between his laughing fits, but Peter didn't even understand him. And he wasn't even trying to. Finally, after 5 minutes of constant laughing, Tony managed to stop. He was a little breathless, but he smiled nonetheless. He then looked at him.

„Guess we have another science bro on our team," said Tony.

Peter just looked at him with a more confused expression. „Science what now?" asked Peter confusedly.

* * *

 **2 – His strength and bravery**

If you asked Steve Rogers who is the bravest member of their team, he wouldn't know the definite answer, but Spider-Man wouldn't be the first person that comes to mind.

Oh, and how wrong he was.

They were currently on a mission by S.H.I.E.L.D., which stood for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Divison. Or something.

It was a really easy mission – get onto the Hydra base, find any captives, download any valuable intel, and then destroy the base. Easy enough, which is why he didn't understand why Fury wanted Spider-Man on this mission as well.

Didn't the kid have school tomorrow?

Never mind that. The point is, the mission is easy, that's why he'd be okay with the classic roaster for a S.H.I.E.L.D. mission – him, Nat, Sam and Bucky. After the whole Winter Soldier fiasco in 2014, Steve managed to find Bucky and bring him back, as well as destroy any of the Hydra bullshit in his head.

Still, he didn't understand the need to have Spider-Man on this mission. Or Pete, as the rest of the Avengers started to call him. He was a nice kid, though. He was very young, which is why some of the members (read: all of them) were a little protective of him, not that he was one of them (of course he was).

The kid's already lost enough.

„Cap, we're reaching the drop point," said the voice of the pilot. Steve immediately stood up, as did the rest of the team, and made his way over to the parachutes. Yes, he is using the parachutes now, ever since Natasha told Bucky about him not using them, and he got an earful from his best friend. And since Bucky was currently glaring at him and the parachutes, he knew he had to take one.

He looked to his right and saw Spider-Man taking one as well. Pete was currently wearing his classic Spider-Man suit, the red and blue colors with black webbing visible from miles away in these conditions.

„Hey, Pete?" asked Steve. Spider-Man looked at him.

„Yeah, Cap?" asked Spider-Man in return. And if you didn't know his age before, you could basically hear it in his voice.

„Please tell me the suit isn't really made out of spandex," said Cap, while looking pointedly at the red-and-blue suit.

Steve could swear that the white bug-eyes were shining with amusement, though no one else would probably see it.

„Nope, not anymore. We made a new suit with Tony made from light and strong material. It acts and maybe looks like spandex, but it's much more resilient and stuff. And a lot more comfortable," said Spidey.

Steve chuckled a little.

„Alright, then. Ready?"

„Ready."

SMA-SMA-SMA-SMA-SMA-SMA-SMA-SMA-SMA-SMA-SMA-SMA-SMA-SMA-SMA-SMA-SMA-SMA-SMA-SMA-SMA-SMA-SMA-SMA-SMA-SMA-SMA-SMA-SMA-SMA-SMA-SMA-SMA-SMA

The mission was one big clusterfuck. First, it seems they were ready for them – they had tanks and stuff. But then, Steve noticed that they also had the flamethrowers, just like in WWII. Talk about bad memories. Bucky noticed it, too, though he didn't say anything.

Now, he was kinda glad they had Pete over here, he is very useful. They found the captives, 2 kids, apparently twins. They could be no older than 14, but with the haunted look in his eyes, you could see that they survived something no people they age should. It kind of reminded him of the look in Peter's eyes, he saw it almost every time he didn't have his mask on, except when he was talking science with Tony and Bruce.

He decided not to ask him why, though. When he was ready, he would tell them.

He held the kids close to, he was running through the Hydra base very fast, but not fast enough, apparently. Because of the tanks, and some heavy artillery, the ceiling started to fall off in big chunks.

He started running a bit faster, and he could see that Spider-Man himself was not far behind him. He started webbing the ceiling, which bought them a little time, but apparently, not enough. An extremely big, and apparently extremely heavy chunk of ceiling started falling right at Steve and the two kids. He knew he couldn't escape it, even with his speed.

So, he prepared for his death and covered the two kids with his body. The only regret he had is that he didn't live his life to the fullest, but there is nothing he could to about it now.

He waited for the pain of the falling debris on him, but nothing came. He only heard the breathing of the two kids and this own. And someone else's. He slowly opened his eyes and the sight shocked him a lot more than he would ever admit.

Spider-Man was holding the entire chunk of ceiling with his bare hands (and the gloves), all by himself. Apparently, Steve looked at him with a surprised expression on his face, because Spidey chuckled a little, though it sounded strained a little.

„Surprise, Cap. Now, get the hell out of here and protect the kids, I'll hold it for as long as I can," said Spidey in his 17-year-old voice.

Steve only nodded and started running with the kids as fast as he could. He scooped them both into his arms and started running at full-speed. He finally got out of the base and gave the kids to Sam and Bucky. It was then that Natasha spoke.

„Where's Spider-Man?"

Steve looked back at the base and immediately started running towards it, while shouting to the comm.

„He's still in there, holding a heavy ton of ceiling. I'll go get him," he said. He was nearing the place Spider-Man was, he could see him holding the ceiling with all his might, and he could also see that he was holding more debris than before. He was running faster than ever before, but it was too late.

Another big chunk of debris fell on top of the heavy weight Spidey was already holding, and it proved to be too much.

Steve just stared, shocked. Then, he started running again.

„I need medical attention ASAP, as well as every goddamn hand over here! NOW!" shouted Steve into the comm.

„Calling the evac now, as well as the rest of the Avengers along with Bruce and Dr. Cho. They'll be here in approximately 25 minutes. Steve, what's happening?" asked Nat with her usual calm voice, but if you knew her well, you could see the hint of worry and.. fear? in her voice.

„Spidey's burried under tons of debris," answered Steve. He finally got to the place where Spider-Man was, and started digging and throwing the debris away. It was heavy, even for him, but he didn't give a damn. One of his teammates was buried under it, and there was no way in hell he is going to give up.

He vaguely noticed that there were more hands digging in the rubble. After what seemed like hours, but was probably only just a few minutes, he heard somebody yell.

„FOUND HIM!"

He vaguely recognized the voice as Sam's, but that didn't matter now. He started running towards the source of the voice, and when he got there, he saw a part of the red-and-blue suit. All of them, even (and especially) Natasha, started digging him up.

After a couple of minutes, they were finally able to fully dig him up.

The sight was something he didn't expect. Spidey's hand was probably broken.. well, at this angle, it was extremely likely it was broken, blood was basically everywhere. Natasha carefully took off his mask and chcked his pulse and breathing. It was her voice that cut through the silence.

„He's breathing," she said.

Collective sighs were heard, but the thing that happened next seemed to surprise everyone.

„A-are the k-kids okay?" came the tired, quiet and broken voice of the young boy.

Everyone looked at him extremely surprised. Natasha gently stroked his hair.

„Yes, they are," she said as she continued to stroke his hair.

„Kid, you are one hell of a tough son of a bitch," said Bucky. Spidey just chuckled, though it sounded like a goat was dying. He then clutched his ribs with his good arm.

„I-I'm very a-aware of this f-fact."

Steve couldn't help but chuckle a little with relief.

* * *

 **3 – His nightmares**

Everyone in the tower was asleep, except for Natasha. Her own nightmares kept her awake, though she wouldn't tell that to anyone. She had a bad habit of being awake the rest of the night if she had any nightmares – she tried to fall asleep before, but she always failed.

Suddenly, the electronic voice of the artificial butler, or J.A.R.V.I.S., as everyone called him (Just A Rather Very Intelligent System – bravo, Stark) cut through the silence of the night.

„Miss Romanoff, it seems that Mr. Parker is having a particulary bad nightmare. Seeing you are the only person awake in the tower, it seems appropriate to tell you this," said J.A.R.V.I.S.

Natasha was surprised. And that was not something everyone could've done. She wasted no time – she got up, dressed herself in something appropriate (seeing, she slept naked) and made her way to his floor.

Truth be told, Natasha was a little.. protective of Peter. He was still in high school, and he survived so much. He survived things no child his age should have survived. Of course, the team didn't know even half of it, but she, the Black Widow, knew everything.

He lost his parents when he was 5 years old. He lost his uncle when he was 15. He lost his girlfriend, Gwen Stacy, just a little over a year ago, and finally, he lost his aunt just a few months after that.

She knew he blamed himself for all of their deaths. She could see the look in his eyes, not unlike hers.

She couldn't help but admire him at least a little. He is a very strong person. At 17, he's lost everything, but he still kept that innocent atmosphere around himself. He didn't let himself be pulled into the darkness, like she did.

She didn't even register it, but suddenly, she found herself in front of his door. She asked J.A.R.V.I.S. and he opened it for her. She quietly made his way to his room and found him there.

He was drenched in sweat, he had tears in his eyes, he was turning, tossing, he was tense, and he was mumbling to himself. She couldn't hear much, but she did register the words ‚not anymore' and ‚Gwen.'

She gently touched his shoulder and his eyes snapped open. The first reflex of his was to attack, but she quickly countered it.

„Hey, it's me," said Natasha in a soothing and calm voice. She could see the recognition in his teary eyes.

„Nat? What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice cracked a little at the end.

She didn't say anything, she just hugged him tightly. „It's alright, Pete. I have nightmares, too..."

It took him a few seconds, but then, he hugged her just as tightly, and finally started crying.

„It-it was Gwen.. I saw it all over again.. the clock tower.. I couldn't—I couldn't save her.. I saw it again and again and again.. and H-Harry.. he-he was there, too.. smiling, la-laughing.." his voice cracked with almost each word, followed by a sob. She just hugged him tighter.

„It's okay, маленький паук, it was not your fault, shhh..." she continued to whisper comforting words in his ear.

Eventually, he exhausted himself because of the crying and fell asleep in her embrace.

„It was not your fault, , маленький паук, and if somebody tries to hurt you, they are going to have to deal with me," she whispered very quietly. And she meant that.

* * *

 **4 – His taste in movies**

„AVENGERS MOVIE NIIIIIGHT," yelled Tony after he came to the communal floor with a lot of popcorn, a lot of coke (and whiskey for himself).

„J.A.R.V.I.S., tell everyone to get their asses over here, we're having a movie night," said Tony.

„Very well, sir," answered the robotic voice of the artificial butler, and Tony could swear that he sounded amused.

In a span of minutes, every single Avenger came into the room, sans Thor, who was currently in Asgard. So tonight, it was just Tony, Steve, Clint, Bruce, Natasha, Sam and Peter.

Each sat on one of the couches. Clint, Natasha and Pete on one, Steve, Sam and Bruce on the other.

„Alright, so, tonight, it's Peter's turn to choose the movie. So, Petey, which movie would you like to watch?" asked Tony with his trademark smirk, though it didn't seem as much as smug, it seemed more genuine.

Peter thought about it.

„J.A.R.V.I.S., would you show me the list of movies I can choose from, please?" asked Pete. Not even a second later, a list of movies appeared on the TV.

„Hm.. what about Tangled? It's one of my favorites," said Pete. Suddenly, the room got deadly quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Pete looked around and saw that every Avenger, except for Steve, who just looked confused, looked at him with a surprised expression.

„What? I love Disney movies, deal with it."

* * *

 **+1 – They care**

Peter was tired, but the good kind of tired. He was on a date, believe it or not. Finally, it seems he is slowly able to move on from Gwen, though he still gets that little pang in the chest when someone mentions her name.

Slowly, he made his way to the Avengers Tower, or home, as he calls it now. When the elevator opened on the communal floor, where every other member was currently on, he couldn't keep that smile on his face.

„Hey, Pete. What got you so smiley today?" asked Clint Barton, otherwise known as Hawkeye. He was like an older brother to Peter, they bonded because of their joke-y personalities.

„Yeah, web-head, why are you smiling like that? Doesn't your mouth hurt?" asked Natasha when she came from the kitchen with a genuine smile on her face.

The genuine smile was apparently only for Peter, and sometimes Clint.

This got the interest of the rest of the Avengers, and they slowly made their way over to him.

„I had a date," said Peter, still smiling widely. The other Avenger started smiling as well.

„And who was the lucky lady?" asked Sam.

„Why would you want to know?" asked Peter, a little confused, but he was still smiling.

„Peter, you are a part of our team, a part of our family. Of course we want to know! We care about you," said Steve and all of the other just nodded.

Peter looked at them, and even though they were smiling, he knew they were completely serious. So, he decided to tell them.

„Well, her name is Mary Jane. I've known her for over 3 years, we used to be friends, because, you know, I was with Gwen then," just then, his smile faltered a little, the rest of the Avengers noticed this, but didn't say anything – they knew Gwen was a subject you just didn't mention, „and I feel like it's time to move on. Don't get me wrong, I still love Gwen, and I probably always will – she was everything to me. She will always hold the special place in my heart. But I really think it's time to move on, to find some happiness."

The Avengers all looked at him, their smiles bigger. They were very happy that Peter is finally able to move on – or, at least, trying to move on.

„Alright, give me her surname, I'm going to perform a background check on her," said Tony. Natasha just nodded, „I will find some info about her in the S.H.I.E.L.D. database, see if she's clean."

Peter put his head in his hands.

„Come on, guys. No need to do it. If, and only IF, I will pursue a relationship with her, I will eventually tell her about Spider-Man, and then, maybe, I will bring her here to meet all of you. Got it?" asked Pete.

The Avengers seemed to be a little disappointed, but they nodded nonetheless. Natasha then quickly made her way over to Peter and kissed his cheek.

„I'm happy for you, , маленький паук."

Yeah, they cared. Whether he wanted to or not. But that's the price you have to pay when you have a family. And what a family they are.

* * *

 **маленький паук - little spider**


End file.
